The Doctor Returns
by Sgt Leppard
Summary: Bethy misses the Doctor, wondering if he really has died. Little does she know, he has regenerated, and he takes on a rather familiar face... AU Twelfth Doctor and companion.


**A/N:** I started writing this well before Peter Capaldi was announced as the Twelfth Doctor, so I was wondering, what if he took on the face of a deceased musician? Naturally, I ended up picking Steve Clark of Def Leppard. Come on, the Doctor wanted to be ginger and isn't Steve a little bit ginger?

Steve Clark [Def Leppard] (c) himself

Doctor Who (c) BBC

* * *

Bethy Davis was trying to enjoy a little alone time at her father's house, fixing herself some tea and reading a book. Things had been pretty turbulent in her life lately and Andrew Davis, her father, was very concerned. All thanks to a friend of hers whom she only referred to as the Doctor.

She had told him very wild stories about the Doctor, who was a Time Lord from some planet called Gallifrey, and her travels with him over a period of three years that made Andrew question the state of her mental health, ranging from robot species called Daleks and Cybermen to time travel to travelling to very distant planets in this vessel called the TARDIS.

"What is a TARDIS?" he had asked her.

"The TARDIS is a time travelling machine," she explained. "It's _much_ bigger on the inside, and stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's supposed to change shape and form, but the Chameleon Circuit broke and -"

"Whoa, whoa, Chameleon Circuit?"

"It's the device that allows the TARDIS to change shape and form. It broke at one point, so now it's perpetually stuck as a police box."

Sighing, Andrew shook his head. "Honey, I've never seen any police box that looked any different or bigger on the inside."

"You never had any reason to go in one." Touché.

"Well, why doesn't this Doctor get it fixed?"

"He's been trying to, but he eventually gave up. I think he got used to seeing the TARDIS as a police box. Easy to spot."

She had even told him of several other companions the Doctor had travelled with. It was quite a list.

"...and there was Rose, and Donna, and Amy and Rory, and River, who happens to be Amy and Rory's daughter, don't ask me how. Susan Foreman, his granddaughter - he doesn't look that old, but trust me, he is. Romana, who was also a Time Lord - well, Time Lady, actually. Sarah Jane, Clara -"

"That's a lot of companions."

"Yep."

"So, if he travels with companions up to the point where they have to leave for their own good, what happened with you then?"

"It's quite a long story, but I think we have the time for it..."

* * *

"Run!"

The Doctor grabbed Bethy's hand as they both ran frantically toward the TARDIS, trying to evade the hostile aliens attempting to kill them. They had a lot to dodge on their way, phaser blasts, booby traps, ambushes, but they managed to make it in one piece. As he set coordinates for Bethy's home, he noticed something that alarmed him greatly. He was injured. Badly. But he did his best to hide it from his companion.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" she panted out, still exhausted from the running.

Clearing his throat, he answered, "Oh yeah, just fine. Not a thing to worry about."

She could tell he was lying. "What's happened?" She moved closer to him as he hunched over the console, trying to catch his breath and hide the injury he'd been afflicted with, but it was too late to try. "Oh my God, Doctor! You're hurt!"

"Don't worry, Bethy. It's not as bad as it seems."

"Bullshit, you're bleeding!"

He grabbed her shoulders and held her squarely to the spot. "Bethy Ann, of the years I've known you, you've always been brave in the face of danger and death... I'm gonna need you to be brave again... at least just once more."

"Doctor..." she sniffled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me," he spoke softly, "I'll probably at least make it in time to get you home. Yes, I know I'm dying, and I can't stop it. Try and delay it for at least an hour or two, maybe, but stopping it is... is impossible."

It was late at night when the TARDIS landed in the driveway of her house. The Doctor ushered her to the door, trying his best to comfort her. "Think of it this way, Bethy."

"What?" she spoke through small sobs.

"Maybe it's not really goodbye after all." He hoped it would give her a more positive outlook on the situation, but it didn't seem so then.

"Don't worry, Bethy. I'll be alright."

* * *

"'I'll be alright...' He always said that when he was going to pull some dangerous stunt. He always did come out alright, though..." Sighing, she continued, "This time... I'm not so sure."

Shifting in his seat a bit, Andrew continued, "So, Elizabeth, what do you think has become of him, then? Is he dead or not?"

She turned her gaze to her lap, "He could be... if he isn't... then, maybe he's off somewhere quiet, trying to recover."

Sighing sorrowfully, Bethy got up, hugged her father, and retreated to her room for the night. Andrew still could not understand about half of what she told him. To be honest, he didn't really believe her, even though he thought he should. It was his daughter, for crying out loud. There was a time when he was her age, believing in all things ludicrous. Shaking his head, he too retreated to bed.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in 1980's London..._

He was hurt and dying, slowly losing focus on his beloved TARDIS, but the Doctor managed to land safely in a quiet area. He looked around, panting heavily from his terminal wounds, as memories of his many companions flashed through his head. He shared great memories with them all, and heartbreaking moments.

_I love you, Doctor. Suppose this is my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler..._

_Raggedy man, goodbye. Noooo!_

_Doctor... Don't worry, Bethy. I'll be alright..._

Rose, Amy, and Bethy were the ones he missed the most. Rose was living in another dimension, and Amy, along with her husband Rory, were sent to the past thanks to the Weeping Angels. He would never be able to see them again. But Bethy, he still had a chance to see. However, not for a while.

As much as he didn't want to, he was going to regenerate very soon.

That reminded him. He was about to go into his twelfth incarnation. He could make a clock that would feature all twelve of them once he does regenerate. A clock...

_Tick tock goes the clock_  
_And what then shall we see?_  
_Tick tock until the day _  
_That thou shalt marry me_

_Tick tock goes the clock _  
_And what now shall we play? _  
_Tick tock goes the clock _  
_Now Summer's gone away?_

_Tick tock goes the clock_  
_And all the years they fly_  
_Tick tock and all too soon_  
_You and I must die_

_Tick tock goes the clock_  
_He cradled and he rocked her_  
_Tick tock goes the clock_  
_Even for the Doctor..._

"Tick tock goes the clock," the Doctor gulped.

Suddenly, he felt his skin become hot as it gave off a misty glow. It had begun. The mist swirled around him, glowing brighter and brighter. The Doctor winced, beginning to pant in fear, then finally let out a blood curdling scream as the mist exploded, burning like fire, the regeneration taking effect. He could only stand there, screaming in agony as his new form began to emerge. His facial structure twisted and morphed into a brand new structure whilst his hair changed colour and grew to his shoulders within seconds. Even his eyes had changed from a dark green to a bright blue.

As quickly as the regeneration process had started, it was complete. It was the same Doctor, just a new face. He remained standing for a moment or two, panting while he regained control of his faculties. "Well, that was refreshing," he remarked to himself.

Rubbing the back of his neck, the Doctor sighed and inspected any possible damage to the TARDIS. Thankfully, there was none. He managed to do it again. Save the universe yet again, keep his companion from dying, and keeping the TARDIS in the best condition that he could possibly do on his own. How he managed this every time is still somewhat of a mystery, even to himself. However he does it, he does it well.

It then finally came to his attention as to what he now looked like and what he was wearing. Longer hair! And... "HAHA! Ginger! Over 900 years and twelve incarnations later, I'm finally a ginger!" Bethy would never hear the end of that when he returned. And, what, a bow tie? His previous incarnation may have taken a big liking to bow ties, but now he wasn't so fond of them anymore. He made quick work of loosening it and tossing it away. "No more bow ties for me."

After a few more self remarks about his appearance, he wandered over to the door, taking a peek out to see the culture of where he was. "Hmm, 1980's London," he murmured to himself. "Great era in a great place. 'Course the whole of England was a wonderful place during the 1980's. Lot of good things churned out during this time period, especially music. Wow." He paused for a moment, taking another look around before commenting again, "And I'm still talking to myself."

Stretching a bit, he grabbed the wallet Bethy had given him, which accumulated quite a bit of money over time, and went off to find a new outfit. The tweed didn't suit him anymore.

* * *

_Five months later for Bethy..._

It had been at least six months since Bethy last saw the Doctor. For the Doctor, however, it had been at least fourteen years as he hopped about time and space, adjusting to his new incarnation and bringing along new companions that never really stuck around too long. He missed her so much. You would, too, if the last time you saw your best friend was fourteen years ago in your timeline.

Bethy and her father sat at the breakfast table, sitting in silence as they had tea. She was beginning to think the Doctor really had died. But if the regeneration stuff he told her about was true, wouldn't he just come back, but in a different form? But she also knew it was possible for regenerations to fail. And with how long the Doctor had been absent, it was exactly what she was thinking.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't hear her father talking to her. "Elizabeth!"

Shaking her head a bit, she answered, "Sorry?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen, sounds like some kind of... machinery."

Whirring and whooshing machinery noises were coming from the backyard. Sounding just like -

"The TARDIS!" she cried, jumping out of her chair and running outside.

"Whoa, what?" Andrew followed suit, following his daughter. He could not believe what he was seeing. Slowly and steadily, the image of an old 1950's police box appeared out of nowhere in their backyard. Was everything she had told him all true? Even right down to the appearance of a police box?

Very soon after, the TARDIS materialised fully, and Bethy was absolutely giddy. He came back. The door opened, and out stepped the Doctor, sporting a brand new look. White button up, blue jeans, black boots with red straps, a regular black leather jacket, and a red bandana around his neck. And judging by the seemingly unfamiliar face and longer, ginger hair, she could only assume the regeneration was successful.

Whilst Bethy had not seen his new face before, Andrew certainly did. He had an old friend who looked -exactly- like that who passed away many years ago. How was it possible that this person whom he'd apparently never met before have such a striking resemblance to his friend?

Chuckling, the Doctor looked at his companion, "Aw, come on, Bethy, I'm gone for, well, fourteen years for me, I dunno about you, and you're just gonna stand there and gawk?"

Bethy laughed, running towards him, and hugged him, the two embracing tightly. He may look different, but he was still the same person.

They pulled apart upon hearing Andrew clear his throat. "Ah, you must be Andrew Davis. Your daughter's a very wonderful person. Brilliant, saved the universe numerous times, almost ripped time completely apart to prevent the 2012 apocalypse from happening and saving the entire human race. You can thank her for that."

Andrew was dumbfounded. This random person was speaking highly of his daughter at a mile a minute. And why did he look so much like his deceased friend!?

"I'll be back, I'm going to get a few things." Bethy ran back towards the house to pack for new adventures.

Upon his daughter's exit, Andrew turned his attention to the Doctor. "Okay, who are you?"

Raising an eyebrow, the Time Lord replied, "If Bethy told you about everything, I figured you'd have sorted that out by now."

Silence.

"I'm the Doctor."

So this was the Doctor person that Elizabeth was rambling on about? "Everything she said about you... Time Lord, TARDIS, Daleks, time travel, Weeping Angels, regenerations, companions... 'wibbly wobbly-'"

"Timey wimey," the Doctor finished his sentence. "Yes, it's all true. While we're on that note, I do think I need to explain something to you." He pulled up a chair and sat, Andrew following suit. "Are you familiar with a man named Steve Clark?"

He nodded. "He was one of my best friends. I was actually just thinking why you -"

"Look so much like him. That's what I was going to talk to you about." He shifted a bit in his seat and continued. "Fourteen years ago, for me. How long would that be for Bethy?"

"I think she said six months, and why are you calling her Bethy?"

"Hmm, I -am- getting better at my navigation, and it suits her better that Elizabeth. I mean, really, she -is- still a young woman, not a matron. Anyway, where was I... ah, fourteen years for me, six months for Bethy. Did she tell you about the last time we met?"

"Yeah, said you were injured," said Andrew.

"I was. I managed to land the TARDIS somewhere in London in the '80s. Lovely era. Well, you know that when a Time Lord is critically injured, they regenerate. Brand new face, brand new personality, but all the while still themselves." He then pointed at his own face. "Twelve."

"Twelfth face?"

"Incarnation, actually, but close enough. I've only got one left, unless I can find a way to circumvent the number of regenerations I get."

"You regenerated when you landed?"

"Yes," the Doctor affirmed, "I did. While I was out getting a new outfit - no idea why I even liked bow ties in the first place, they're such a nuisance - I happened to see him passing by. I noticed the similarities and investigated why. He's a clone."

"Of who?"

"Believe it or not, of me."

Andrew's eye's went wide. "That's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible," the Time Lord smiled, "just usually very difficult. Well, except for hopping between alternate realities, but that's a story for another day. Anyway, I had always thought of making a clone of myself intentionally -"

"Intentionally?"

"Again, story for another day. I kept a close eye on him periodically during those fourteen years. He made quite an impact in music. Without him, rock 'n' roll surely would've died out. I knew what I had to do then. I created a naturally growing clone, then picked a random time period, date, and couple who wanted kids, and went with it from there. Of course, also during those fourteen years, I had to make sure he stayed safe, to ensure his future. Once my job was done, I tried to keep travelling alone 'til I realised while I am a Time Lord, I'm just a madman in a blue box. I'm not really meant to travel alone. Then I remembered Bethy."

"You made quite a beeline here, then, eh?"

"Oh aye," he sighed. "Her adventures with the Doctor shouldn't end with me dying."

Andrew felt like the world around him just exploded. "So the man who had been my best friend for so many years, gone for many more, was just a clone of an alien?"

The Doctor nodded. "He didn't just look like me. He had a mind very similar to a Time Lord's. A mind that rode that fine line between sheer geniusness and complete idiocy. I think you're familiar with that notion."

_That explains a lot,_ he thought.

At that moment, Bethy made a reappearance, carrying a duffel bag containing what had to have been clothes. "All set," she spoke, "along with a few extra things, if there's room for one more." She looked between the two most important men in her lives, hoping they understood what she meant.

The Doctor understood full well what she meant and glanced at Andrew. "I have no problems there."

"Wait, you mean..."

"Please, Dad?"

Was she implying that he go with them on their crazy, dangerous adventures? "Come on, Dad, at least you'd know what I'm getting myself into." He had to really think hard about it. He would know where she's been and what's been going on, true, but did he want to be involved in all that potential danger that could get all three of them killed?

"I probably shouldn't. What kind of good would I be?"

Sighing, the Time Lord looked him square in the eye. He'd said it before, but it bears repeating every time. "Over 900 years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important."

"Are you really that old?"

"973, to be exact."

He whistled, amazed that someone like him could appear so young, but be so old.

"So, Andrew, whadaya say?"

After some more thinking, he finally agreed to tag along. He wanted to keep tabs on his daughter. She squealed, hugging her father. "Get ready to see the whole universe!" Grabbing the bag, she ran inside the TARDIS, waiting on her father and the Doctor.

"Shall we then?" he said to Andrew, motioning towards the time machine.

Taking a deep breath, Andrew nodded. "Let's go."

He couldn't believe that such a small box could hold three people comfortably. How? Upon stepping inside the TARDIS, he got his answer. The room was so large! Almost immediately, he ran back out, inspecting the outside. There were no add-ons or hidden areas. Holy shit, his daughter was right. As he went back inside, he saw the Doctor and Bethy standing by the console, chuckling.

"Think he's gonna say it, Doctor?"

"They always do."

Andrew glanced between them, clearly in shock of what he'd just seen. "It really -is- bigger on the inside."

The Doctor only gave Bethy a look that read 'I told you so' and smiled.

Walking towards her father, she spoke, "Pretty neat, eh?"

"It was all true?"

"Oh yeah," she answered. "I've never lied to you, have I?"

After a moment of awkward silence and a stern look from Andrew, Bethy quickly said, "Never mind that."

"Righto!" came the Time Lord's voice as he turned towards his companions. "Just a few cranks and she'll be ready to travel. Just a quick question for you, Andrew."

"And that would be?" he replied.

"Of all time and space and history, everything that has happened or will happen in the universe," the Doctor smiled, "where would you like to go first?"

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you guys thought!


End file.
